As electronic devices such as smart-phones or tablet terminals have become widespread, games for these electronic devices (in addition to home game machines) have been actively developed. For example, ANGRY BIRDS® discloses a game in which an object owned by a player flies out towards enemy characters in a game field according to a flick operation of the player with respect to an input surface. Progress of the game is processed according to an arrangement position of the object.
However, in ANGRY BIRDS®, since the game progresses according to the arrangement position of the object, the player only arranges the object aimed at a predetermined position. Thus, variations relating to the arrangement position of the object are small, and strategic flexibility is insufficient.